dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship
Friendship is a system that allows to establish a close relationship with certain NPCs. These NPCs will periodically send gifts to the Player through mail. To befriend an NPC, certain conditions should be met. The list of NPCs available as well as hints of their requirements can be seen at the Goodwill Album. Goodwill Album The Goodwill Album lists down the NPCs which can be befriended, the Alliance points the Player owns on each Guild and the Bromides received. After befriending the desired NPC, their picture will turn to color; it will display a short biography about them, their personal information, and desired gifts. A blue colored bar with a heart will appear acting as a diagram to show how much Fondness the NPC has on the Player. NPCs with a deep Fondness will start to show affection when the Player walks close by, with a special speech-bubble appearing over them, and bright hearts flying around them. The amount of hearts as well as the dialogue depends on the Fondness percentage. Bromide Bromides are exclusive photographs of particular NPCs which are given as gifts after Friendship-related quests are completed or achieving 90% Fondness with an NPC. Bromides do not hold any usefulness in battle or in the development of a character, but are merely a collective item. Master Archer Adelynn.jpg|Adelynn Berlin Bromide.png|Berlin Cassius Bromide 1.png|Cassius Cassius Bromide 2.png|Cassius Irine Bromide 1.png|Irine Irine Bromide 2.png|Irine Master Archer Ithillien.jpg|Ithilien Joey Bromide.png|Joey Kayleen Bromide.png|Kayleen Kelly Bromide.png|Kelly Lena Bromide.png|Lena Lily Bromide.png|Lily Lindsay Bromide.png|Lindsay Loffy Bromide.png|Loffy Merchant Lucita.jpg|Lucita Merchant May.jpg|May Mio Bromide.png|Mio Pero Bromide.png|Pero Stella Bromide.png|Stella Stuart Bromide.png|Stuart Tamara.png|Tamara Sorceress Tara.jpg|Tara Velskud Bromide.png|Velskud Alliances Some NPCs are members of one out of the three existing Alliances, and gifting them will make Players earn points for their respective Alliances. These points can be exchanged for rewards at Saint Haven with Pero. Cassius Palace Guild Members *King Cassius III *General Douglas *Events Planner Irine *Guard Joey *Lady Kayleen *Lena *Trainer Lindsay *Vigilante Leader Steve *Duke Stuart *Sorceress Tara Free Adventurer's Guild Members *Master Archer Adelynn *Heraldry Scholar Bailey *Master Warrior Chandler *Adventurer's Guild Master Deckard *Master Cleric Enoch *Adventurer's Guild Master Gunther *Airship Engineer Hubert *Master Archer Ithilien *Master Cleric Johan *Adventurer's Guild Master Jose *Kevin *Master Warrior Pedro *Master Sorceress Stella *Master Sorceress Tamara *Master Archer Zenya Golden Goose Guild Members *Exchange Deacon Deowen *Merchant Kelly *Merchant Lucita *Merchant May *Dishonest Merchant Pero *Warehouse Keeper Rupert *Blacksmith Berlin Nonaligned Members *Invisible Thief *Lily *Loffy the Beggar *Velskud *Priestess of Darkness Mio Trivia *Velskud is the only character that cannot be gifted or talked to, making it impossible to raise affinity with him and his Bromide unobtainable with the regular method. **His Bromide is acquired instead upon completion of the quest Escape. *The character that is supposedly Kelly on her very own Bromide resembles more like May. This may have been an oversight on the developer's or art's team. *Before, a red colored bar used to appear under the Fondness bar to show Aversion, which gained a percentage every time the Player interacted with an NPC that is disliked by the respective owner of that Aversion bar. Filling the Aversion bar caused the NPC to reset their Fondness on the Player. On July 3 2012, client v64, Aversion was removed from the system. Changelog *Patch Version 91: Velskud's Bromide is now obtainable by completing the quest "Escape". *Patch Version 64: Aversion removed from NPC Friendship System. Category:Terminology Category:Game Features Category:Friendship